dreamworks_penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rico
|family = Skipper (brother) Kowalski (brother) Private (adopted brother) |loveinterest = Ms. Perky (girlfriend) |allies = |enemies = |powers = Contain objects |possessions = Explosives Weapons |position = Demolition expert |affiliation = The Penguins' family Circus Zaragoza |voice = John DiMaggio (films, TV series, and specials) |appearances = Madagascar The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper The Penguins of Madagascar (seasons 1-3) Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie Merry Madagascar |name = Rico }}Rico is one of the four main protagonists in the TV series and the tetartagonist of the 2014 film. He is presumably the same age as his brother Kowalski and Skipper but is older than Private. He is also the team's head of the demolition and storage. Personality and Traits Rico is crazy, insane, lovable. He is often loose cannon.Rico is obedient as he never has once disobeyed Skipper, seen in both film and TV series. Rico is also not very bright and is also psychopathic and has shown to go crazy. Private states that Rico always sees chainsaws as an answer to everything. He is always obsessed with a dynamite, shown in A Christmas Caper. When he and his brothers rescue their younger brother Private, he constantly asks to use the dynamite, but Skipper always declines the option until they use it to leave the old lady's apartment. He also craves to having fish and very emotional. Rico appears to be around younger than Kowalski and Skipper but is definitely He also has feathers that act like a human mow-hawk hairstyle. Rico also has a large beak and a scar over his left side of his beak. Role in Madagascar films Rico supplies as a supporting character in the series. He has very minor roles in all three films. In the third one, Rico and his brothers bought the circus going bankrupt from humans. Later, he and his team go to save Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria from the animal control agents. They later send the "crazy lady" onto a ship to Madagascar. Relationships with the other penguins Kowalski Rico does care and love Kowalski. However, he sometimes cannot stand Kowalski's so-called inventions. Skipper Rico and Skipper have known each other since they were kids and are brothers. They, along with Kowalski and private come together as their own family. Rico is undoubtedly loyal to Skipper, and looks to him truly as the leader of their company. They also share a love of destruction together, seeing that Skipper let Rico use dynamite for them to escape Nana's home after rescuing Private. Private Rico cares about Private a great deal ever since they saved him when Private was just an egg. Rico also grieved when he, Skipper and Kowalski believed their younger brother is killed by Dave and his medusa serum. Centric episodes * All Choked Up * Misfortune Cookie * Roger Dodger (shared with Roger) * What Goes Around (shared with Officer X) * Stop Bugging Me (shared with Private) * Kaboom and Kabust (shared with King Julien) * Hello, Dollface * Driven to the Brink * The Officer X Factor (shared with Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) * Danger Wears A Cape (shared with Kowalski and Private) * Herring Impaired * The Hoboken Surprise: Part (shared with Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) * The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole: Part (shared with the penguins and the Lemurs) * Operation: Good Deed (shared with Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) * Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan (shared with Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) * A Kipper for Skipper (shared with Private and Kowalski) * Operation: Big Blue Marble Part (shared with King Julien, Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) * Smotherly Love (shared with Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) * Love Takes Flightless (shared with Marlene) * Marble Jarhead (shared with King Julien) * Goodnight and Good Chuck (shared with Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) Trivia * Has a scar across the left side of his beak and mowhawk feathers. However, it is unknown how he got scars. * Considered the Heavest penguin * Was a stamp collector. (Mr. Tux) * His beak is strong enough to snap off a padlock in "Untouchable." * Freaks out whenever Skipper is gone for too long. * May suffer from a dual personality dissorder. * Rico had tasted a penguin, but he hasn't eaten one yet. * Has an obssession of fish. Category:Brothers Category:Penguins‏‎ Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:Main characters‏ Category:Male‏ Category:Movie characters‏‎ Category:TV characters Category:Season 1 characters‏‎ Category:Season 2 characters‏‎ Category:Season 3 characters‏‎ Category:Main characters in the TV Series Category:Main characters in the movie Category:Male characters